The present invention relates to a device for winding a cord such as an electric cord, and particularly to a cord-winding device comprising upper and lower guide plates each having a longitudinal guide slot, a slide knob slideably mounted to said guide plates and having upper and lower plates each provided with transversal guide slots, and winding rods each slideably mounted to each transversal guide slot of said slide knob, a port of said winding rods mounted to the upper plate of said slide knob slideably inserted into the longitudinal guide slot of said upper guide plate and the other part of said winding rods mounted to the lower plate of said slide knob slideably inserted into the longitudinal guide slot of said lower guide plate so that as said slide knob slides along said guide plates, winding rods slide along said longitudinal and transversal guide slots and take an arrangement of a Zig-Zag type to wind a cord therearound.
A typical conventional cord-winding device used in electric and electronic articles is illustrated in FIG. 1, wherein a cord 23 is wound around a rotating disc plate 22 by means of an elastic force of a rubber band or a spring 21. Due to the large volume, such a cord-winding device can be applied only to articles which have a large volume and a large dead space, such as electric rice pots. Such a cord-winding device can not be used in a small size articles such as, a compact cassette tape recorder. When the spring 21 is separated at one end or when the spring force of said spring becomes weak, the cord-winding device can not be used. And also such a conventional device can not adjust the length the cord used and can not be used for a cord subjected to a high tension.
Furthermore, a severe noise is generated during winding the cord 23 in the conventional device, since the rotating disc plate 22 which is pivotly supported to the casing 24 which is fixedly disposed in the interior of the article rotates by the return spring force of the spring 21 to wind the cord therearound.